The present invention generally relates to printers for printing a multi-color ink image onto a print medium, such as paper. In particular, the invention relates to identifying characteristics of the ink cartridges installed in such a printer to permit appropriate printer management.
The background and specific implementations of the present invention will be described in connection with a thermal ink jet printer that uses liquid ink. One example of thermal ink jet printing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,121. However, after reading the following description, those familiar with the art will recognize that the invention is applicable to printers of different types, such as piezoelectric printers that use either liquid or solid ink, acoustic ink jet printers, and others. These different types of printing technologies are well understood in the art.
Generally, in ink jet printing, a printhead forms and then ejects a droplet of ink toward the print medium, which may be paper, vinyl, a transparency, or other material. The printhead draws ink from an ink container that is connected to the printhead. Typically, the ink container is replaceable so that after the ink supply contained in the container is exhausted, the user replaces the container. In certain printers, the ink container and the printhead are manufactured, sold, installed, and replaced as a single integrated unit. In other implementations, the printhead and the ink container are separate, so that the ink container is replaced without simultaneously replacing the printhead.
Printer users may install into the printer ink containers containing different types of inks. For example, a user who is printing photographs may use different types of inks than a user printing text documents, such as letters or reports. Some inks use dyes for color while others use pigments for color. Some inks are aqueous (water based), while others use oil or other carriers. In addition, many printers monitor the amount of ink used, so that the printer can notify the user when the ink supply in a particular ink container is nearly exhausted. For the printer to perform this function, it is useful for the printer to know upon installation of an ink container the capacity of that ink container. In addition, the printer may have the capability of adjusting the printer characteristics depending on the type of ink installed, to optimize the print quality and ink usage. Finally, certain printers may not perform optimally with certain brands or types of inks, and therefore the user should be warned, or the printer disabled, if an inappropriate ink is installed in the printer.
For the above reasons, it is useful for a printer to be able to identify certain information pertaining to the ink contained in the ink containers installed in the printer.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, the method of determining ink characteristics includes installing in a printer a plurality of ink cartridges. Each of the ink cartridges comprises a housing, and includes marks on an exterior surface of the housing. The marks on each cartridge housing are arranged so that the marks on the plurality of ink cartridges collectively form a pattern of marks. The method further includes electronically scanning the pattern of marks, and automatically producing an indication in accordance with the pattern of marks.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a set of ink cartridges for a printer includes a plurality of ink cartridges, each of which comprises a housing enclosing an interior space, and marks on an exterior surface of the housing. The marks on the housing of the ink cartridges are arranged so that the ink cartridges are properly installed in the printer, the marks collectively form a predetermined pattern of marks.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a printer for printing a multi-color ink image onto a print medium includes a media support for supporting a print medium in a print position, and a printhead for dispensing ink onto the print media supported in the print position. An ink supply system is connected to the printhead for supplying ink to the printhead. The ink supply system includes a plurality of ink cartridges, each of which comprises a housing enclosing an interior space, and has marks on an exterior surface of the housing. The marks on the housing of the ink cartridges are arranged so that when the cartridges are properly installed in the ink supply system, the marks form a pattern of marks. A sensor connected to the frame is positioned to scan the marks on the cartridges installed in the ink supply system. A controller is connected to the printhead for controlling the operation of the printhead, and is also connected to the sensor for receiving data about the pattern of marks. The controller is programmed so if the data about the pattern of marks indicates that the pattern of marks is a first predetermined pattern, the controller establishes first printing parameters for the printhead, and if the data concerning the pattern of marks indicates that the pattern of marks is a second predetermined pattern, the controller establishes second parameters for the printhead.